Systems that present photo or video data to a user include electronic components, such as a display driver integrated circuit (IC) also referred to herein simply as a display driver or a driver, which are susceptible to errors. Some errors result from internal software process or hardware malfunctions. Other errors result from external influences such as electrostatic discharge, which can damage the electronic component.
A conventional solution to detect display driver errors requires a bi-directional communication interface between a control processor and the display driver, where the control processor requests the content information of a register in a memory of the display driver. When the contents are different than expected, the control processor detects a display driver error.
One problem is that systems that do not have this bi-directional communication interface between a control processor and display driver cannot use the above conventional display driver error detection procedure. Moreover, the above conventional error detection procedure suffers from statistical uncertainty. More particularly, the procedure does not check the contents of each register within the display driver. Therefore, although a specific register may come back with valid content information, this is not a guarantee that other registers within the display are not corrupted.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the disclosure herein.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the disclosure herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.